


Why Don't You Make Me?

by GhostPatrol



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angry Kissing, Angry bois, Anyways, Camp Smosh AU, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Not my otp by a longshot but pretty fucking cute, Swearing, They're just cursing each other out for like the first half but they kiss eventually I swear, They're really dumb and in love, This is actually the first fic I ever posted, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatrol/pseuds/GhostPatrol
Summary: "Anonymous asked:"rise and fucking shine, motherfucker." or “how about you make me?” (Your choice!) with Shayne/Sohinki?""This is set in a camp Smosh au, aka they’re all teenagers in a summer camp. Hope that's okay!"Aka, a Shaynehinki oneshot and the first fic I ever posted, imported from my tumblr. Ah, memories





	Why Don't You Make Me?

It was a pleasant night in the camp.  
The sun had set a while ago, the inky blackness of rural night enveloping the sky. The electric lanterns hung around the campgrounds were the only source light other than the full moon, and hundreds of stars that twinkled brightly overhead. A few patches of gray painted cloud covered up some of the skyscape, but for the most part, it was clear.  
Every other camper had gone to the cabins, either to go to bed or play some games or talk before the approaching curfew. Though the air hung heavy and humid with moisture, a cool breeze blew from the lake and across the camp. Crickets, cicadas, and an owl or two sang from the shadowed trees that made up the forest around the camp. They were the only noise that broke the peaceful silence of the night.  
“Oh, fuck off!”  
Well, _almost_ the only noise.  
Beside the mess hall, two boys had been arguing back and forth for a while now. One was muscular, with sandy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. The other was tired looking, skinny with short brown hair.  
“Don’t tell me to fuck off, you bitch!” The second boy, Sohinki, barked, “How about you fuck off?”  
“Why would I? You’re the one who started this shit!” Shayne, the first boy argued back.  
“ _I_ started it?!” Sohinki scoffed indignantly, “You started it when you knocked me off the rowboat this morning!”  
Shayne held back an amused smirk, remembering the smaller boy’s high-pitched cry as he fell, fully clothed, into the lake. Everyone had laughed; well, except for Sohinki. For some reason, he was rather upset. He had chased Shayne halfway around the camp, soaking wet, before the councilors got in between them. Shayne had never seen Sohinki willing to engage in physical activity like that before.  
“Yeah, well,” He protested, “I wouldn’t have done it if _you_ hadn’t thrown my shoes into the lake yesterday!”  
Shayne could tell that Sohinki was rather proudly thinking back to the day before. After he had gotten into an argument with Shayne over the dodgeball match, he had snagged Shayne’s shoes while he was sleeping and threw them into the inky waters of the lake. They had been found back on shore that morning, water logged after a night in the water. They had been drying all day, and were probably still damp.  
“That was only because _you_ cheated during dodgeball yesterday.” Sohinki huffed.  
“Oh, my g- I did not!” Shayne cried in frustration, “We’ve been over this, like, five times!”  
Shayne and Sohinki had been arguing just like this yesterday morning. Shayne remembered the same profanity filled bickering, the same red faces. He argued with Sohinki quite a bit, actually. He would never admit it, but he did just enjoy getting a rise out of the easily angered boy. He wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was because he liked having someone to yell at. Or maybe it was because of how funny it was to watch Sohinki try to be intimidating. Or, how Shayne liked how he looked mad; how his cheeks got red and his eyes lit up with anger, or how his voice cracked cutely when he yelled, or-  
Shayne shocked himself out of his thoughts with that. What was wrong with him? He definitely did _not_ find Sohinki attractive. He was short and bitter, and had dumb hair and a stupid face. He was constantly instigating pointless arguments, got way too competitive, and despite what everyone else said, Shayne could absolutely stay mad at him. And, even _if_ Shayne possibly though he had a cute laugh or liked his hair and his face- which he _didn’t_ \- Sohinki was still ridiculously aggravating, and in no way romantically appealing.  
This was a decision Shayne came to with satisfaction, when he finally realized that Sohinki had been arguing this whole time.  
“-and it was completely fucking unfair!” The brunette finished. He stared at Shayne expectantly, flushed with rage and slightly out of breath from his rant.  
“It was totally fair!” Shayne rolled his eyes and quickly put back on an angry face, “You’re just mad that you lost!”  
“Oh my god, you’re the _worst_!” Sohinki groaned, “Go jump in the lake! I hope you drown!”  
“You’re such an asshole!” Shayne fought back.  
“Well, you’re a giant dick!” Sohinki retaliated, leaning forwards a bit to provoke him.  
“You’re a fucking bitch!” Shayne leaned forwards as well.  
“Idiot!”  
“Pussy!”  
“Prick!”  
“ _Dumbass_!”  
“ _Whore_!”  
The two were now mere inches apart, panting and furious.  
“Why don’t you just shut up already?!” Shayne demanded.  
“How about you make me?!” Sohinki yelled back.  
And at that very moment, every romantic book and movie Shayne had seen flooded back into his mind. And with fireflies dancing around them, the night sky shining above their heads, and the chirping of crickets and cicadas filling the air, instinct kicked in.  
In a matter of seconds, Shayne reached forwards, and grabbed Sohinki by the collar of his hoodie. He yanked the shorter boy forwards, squeezed his eyes shut, and their lips met.  
That was when time seemed to freeze. Their mouths were pressed together harshly, but it wasn’t an aggressive kiss. Shayne felt the warmth of Sohinki’s face pulled so closely to his own, the pressure and sensation of the brunette’s slightly chapped lips against his own. It wasn’t electric, like how the books and movies described it. It was harsh yet soft, warm and calm in those few seconds that they remained in that position.  
And then, the seconds passed, and it was over much too soon. Shayne pulled back, realizing what he had done. Sohinki didn’t move, just stared back at Shayne. Shayne realized that Sohinki’s hands were pressed against his chest, and chose to ignore the lingering heat in his own face. Sohinki remained silent, wide-eyed, no clear emotion other than shock present on his features.  
In the movies and books Shayne had seen, this was always the part where someone said something romantic or smooth. This was always the part when the love interest calmed down and kissed back softly, or one professed their undying love to the other. The conflict resolved, and the pair embraced and went on happily. But the longer the two boys stayed there, frozen in shock, the less Shayne though that kissing had been such a great idea.  
“I…” Shayne could hardly force any sound from his throat. Had he really just kissed Sohinki? Why the hell would he do that? Blushing furiously now, regret twisting his stomach into a tight not, he tried desperately to find a sentence, any words that would make this okay.  
“Sohinki, I-” Shayne began to speak shakily, when he faced his second shock of the night.  
Slight arms were thrown around his torso, and once again he was kissing Sohinki. But this time, it was the other boy who initiated it.  
The kiss was more intense this time, more heat and passion than the first. Shayne leaned in twice as hard, and Sohinki followed suit. It felt more natural, now. Like Shayne already knew what to do, even without instruction or experience. They pulled apart for only a few seconds at a time to breathe, before smothering each other yet again, caught up in the heat of the experience. Shayne didn’t want to stop, and it seemed like Sohinki didn’t either.  
“I…Hate…You.” Sohinki got out in between kisses. Shayne smiled into the other boy’s lips. Hands moving to Sohinki’s hips and gripping tightly, he shoved them both up against the wall of the mess hall.  
“I hate…you more.” He replied, out of breath.  
The two finally broke apart. Eyes closed, Shayne leaned forwards, resting his forehead against Sohinki’s. They both closed their eyes and said nothing more, an unspoken agreement that enough had been said passing between them as they simply stood there. The two boys stayed like that for a long time, as the night carried on around them.  
And finally, it was a peaceful night in the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ah, I love this au so much! Shaynhinki is not my favorite ship ever, but this was definitely fun to write. It was meant to be shorter, but I got a little carried away. This is my first time posting any sort of writing online, but I hope you like it, anon!"


End file.
